Fate of the Strangest Things
by ShikiDixi
Summary: A strange Irken prophecy that includes a human boy. Which is it? He's related to a well known Irken, but will this boy save a race he's trying to stop, just for his newfound brother? NOT ZADR, original plot idea by WafflesofDoom43, Syn.
1. Prologue: Distasteful Prophecies

**Disclaimer: I didn't come up with this plot idea, I didn't write this chapter, I do not own IZ**

**This one I didn't write but all others I will. That's why I've updated twice today… **

…..o

**Fate of the Strangest Things**

Prologue: Distasteful Prophecies

"Sir, our defenses aren't strong enough! We don't have enough men, and the enemy has too much power over us. Not even our strongest men stand a chance!" the guard reported.

Tallest Red sighed, "Do you think anything will help?" he asked the guard, "What about weapons? What do we have there?"

The guard shook his head, "I don't think anything can help; we might have to surrender. They're just too good," He paused, "We might have to put Operation: Impending Doom II on hold."

Red frowned, "What are you saying? Call up all the Invaders and force them to fight? They'll all die! Impending Doom II will be wrecked!" Red protested.

Tallest Purple turned to Red, "Red! Don't you remember that long-lost prophecy? It mentioned the Massive being attacked! We might still have a hope!" Purple exclaimed.

Red remembered that day as if it were yesterday, not 50 years ago. He could still state it word for word. It clearly stated that the Massive, which was still being made at the time, would be attacked in the near future and that the only hope would be a 'human' mortal living on Earth. It was also made clear that this 'hero' was half-brother of a defective Irken.

Irken scientists predicted that the defective Irken was Zim, seeing as everything he ever touched was soon to be doomed. Red couldn't ever believe such a thing; it had to be some other defect. But the 'hero' was on Earth... How could the last hope for Irk be related to Zim?

Another guard rushed in, interrupting Red's thoughts. "Seven more men are down. Prepare to move some of the nearly well patients out of the infirmary," he told a nurse. "We have to make room for the badly wounded," he said gravely.

Purple seemed to be thinking the same thing Red was. "We have to find the subject of the prophecy. Even if the poor soul is related to Irken failure Zim," Purple said.

Red sighed as he watched the paramedics bring in bloody Irkens on stretchers.

"Okay, we have to stop this. Tomorrow, we contact Zim," Red promised.

…..o  
**I didn't write this Chapter… er… Prologue… From here on out I'll have written them though!**

**Live on!**

**Syn**


	2. Chapter 1: Doomed to Be True

**Disclaimer: Still don't own IZ or plot idea, but I do own this chappy**

**Yea, I wrote this one…**

…**..o**

Chapter 1: Doomed to be True

(Dib's POV)

I was going out on my normal note taking trip of the day. Heading out from my house, where everything was normal. Gaz was on her Game Slave, and Dad was experimenting on something while whispering over his shoulder his usual, "My poor insane son."

Ignoring all the stupidity going on around me I made a hasty bolt for Zim's base. I didn't stop quickly enough once I got there and accidently rammed into the fence. Sitting up grumbling I set up shop.

I took out my binoculars and just barely looked over the fence into his living room. There I saw Gir without his disguise watching TV. Before I could duck down again though Gir turned his head, upon noticing me he entered duty mode.

I crouched hoping Gir would quickly forget and I could continue, but next thing I knew the front door was bouncing out in the middle of the street. I heard clanking and quickly began to pick up my gear, before I finished Gir turned the fence corner and covered me with his shadow.

The robots eyes reverted to blue and his tongue came out, "Hi, Dib."

When I didn't respond he raised his voice, "HAAAAAIIIII, DIIIIBB! HEEEYYY, DIIIIIIB!"

"No, no quickly be quite or else Zim might-," I tried to shush him, but to no avail.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, THERE! I LIKE ME SOME TACOS!" Gir quieted down.

I sighed in relief until, "Filthy Dib thing! You dare disturb me with your _disgusting_ presence!"

Before we could get into one of our usual fights, Zim gave a devious smile and punched me in the face. I don't know how he did it but I was suddenly out cold.

…..o

I woke up with a thundering headache, I groaned a little.

"Good, you're finally awake," Zim's voice snapped me into reality.

I glanced around to notice I was suspended in some sort of energy field, "What are you doing, Zim?"

"As you've apparently noticed I've contained you within an energy field."

I cut him off, "Oh no, I haven't noticed at all"

He glared at me with his ruby eyes and hissed, "Anyways, my most recent and _ingenious_ plan of evil," I rolled my eyes at his dramatization, "is to mutate human DNA. If I do it right I can force you all to be my slaves."

"Wow, Zim. That is so very evil of you," I said sarcastically.

Apparently for once Zim wasn't hard headed and noticed it. He stomped over to his monitor to do who knows what.

"Computer, get me a DNA sample."

"I don't feel like it…" I heard his 'computer' respond.

He turned his head to the ceiling and yelled louder, "I _said_ to get me a sample, now! Gir, make sure the Dib monkey does not escape."

The little robot-dog saluted his master and turned to me. I flinched when he suddenly sprang, smacking into the side of my head. I felt Gir hugging my head and petting it.

"Gir I told you to _guard_ the earth boy, not… do whatever it is your… um… doing," Zim commanded.

Gir looked disappointed, but let go of me anyways and jumped away. I stared back at the big blue eyes that were watching me. While doing that I felt a slight prick on my arm.

"Huh, what the heck was that? Whatever you just did, Zim, it didn't hurt very much."

"Of course, I was only taking a blood sample. I must have you in fair shape to mutate," he smirked when my expression changed to fright.

After a few minutes of doing… something on his monitor Zim jumped back in surprise, and I was no longer the only one with fear on his face in the room.

Zim said, "No, this can't be right. Computer, a second sample, please," he bit his lip.

I just stared in pure surprise. It must be horrible, whatever he saw on the monitor, if it shocked him into using manners. After another short prick Zim quickly analyzed the screen.

He was biting his lip so hard I began to see a sort of green substance. I opted to guess that was blood, and began to wonder what was making him so fidgety.

"No, no, no," he rambled that on, seemingly not able to say anything else.

"Um, Zim," I said while tapping the metal frame above me, "Mind telling me why you keep saying no?"

"Erm… well, see I noticed Irken DNA within your inferior human DNA," Zim seemed to be holding something back.

"Okay and why was that worthy of so many, no's?" I asked.

"Well, see… um," the little alien began to wander around the room. Not even complaining when Gir jumped on his head, "How to put this… um… yeah."

"Oh, come on, Zim, just cough it up!" I said frustrated.

Zim took a deep breath then said, "The Irken DNA within you is… is the same pattern as mine," the last few words were so rushed I barely understood.

However, I still knew what he said and levitated there, stone-faced and silent. So still, that I fell flat on my face when the field around me dropped. I looked over to the computer where Zim sat with his face in his hands.

I walked over, "Zim are you… okay," I reached out to pat him on the pack, but he suddenly noticed me.

"Get out," my apparently newfound brother said with an edge.

When I didn't move he looked angry, "Get _out_, Dib," he growled.

Gir walked over and sat in front of me. I still didn't twitch.

Finally Zim jumped to his feet, "Gir get him out of the base, now! I don't want to see your face here for the rest of eternity, Dib!" I think he'd snapped, "Out, NOW!"

I didn't complain when Gir skipped over to me and for once listened to Zim. The robot picked me up and began carrying me out. With one last glance at the hunched over alien, I was up the elevator.

Once on the next floor Gir chucked me out the newly repaired door. I skidded to a halt, just outside of the perimeter. My gear was where I'd left it. I slowly picked it up and then turned heel to walk home.

On the way there I pondered all the strange things that I'd learned that day. I halted just a block from my house as I suddenly realized that I'd begun to feel guilty about not persisting to comfort Zim. I'd never felt guilty about anything before in my life.

I got home quickly, ignoring everything I stamped to my room. Hoping when I woke up all would be normal and this would've been a dream. Or, more precisely, it had all been a nightmare.

…..o

**Plz R&R**

**Live on!**

**Syn**


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny's Detours

**Disclaimer: Still don't own **

**Official update day is now Friday! Good luck keeping track!**

**Also there is going to be an OP (Original Place) with characters of ours. Nothing but the planet they live on will really be defined about them.**

…**..0**

Chapter 2: Destiny's Detours

(Dib's POV)

I jolted awake, sitting upright so fast my glasses went flying. I heard a soft 'thmp' as they hit the wall. I didn't bother to go pick them up; instead I sat there, pondering all that had just happened seemingly a few hours ago. Had it really all been a dream, was it another attempt by Zim to get info out of me (**A/N: Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom anyone?)**, or did it really happen…

"Dib, dad says to hurry up and get downstairs or you won't get any breakfast!" Gaz's voice at the doorframe jolted me into reality.

I turned to watch her leaving my door, and then I looked at the clock. Jumping to my feet (and then of the bed) to grab my glasses. If I was late for skool, I might not live long enough to find out if it had been a nightmare or not. I dashed down the stairs and grabbed a slice of toast on the way out. Gaz didn't look up from her Game Slave; she was probably skipping skool again.

"Come on, faster Dib. Why can't I go any faster," I don't know what was compelling me to continue going so fast maybe it was the fact that I knew I wasn't actually headed for Ms. Bitters' domain.

Suddenly, the fence was in front of me, I slammed into it… again. I clutched my stomach for a few seconds and then walked to the oddly labeled front door. I knocked with a deft motion, seconds later I was greeted.

"Hai Dib, I'm makin' waffles!" I looked down at the small robot with only part of his disguise on. He had the hood back so he could see well.

"Gir, I need you to get me Zim, now!" I exclaimed worriedly. It apparently had naught an effect on the robo-dog, as he casually saluted me then walked away.

I stood there, awkwardly fidgeting, for a few minutes until I saw the Irken boy walk up. He told Gir to stay away and let him talk, after a few seconds I noticed he possessed no 'disguise'. Not even one of his cheesy ones; not that any of the cloaks were good in the first place.

"What do you want Dib monkey? I'm very-," I cut him off with a loud question.

"What happened yesterday?" Zim gave me a look like he was surprised to hear me ask.

"Well… uh…"

"Are we really related Zim? Did that actually happen yesterday, or did I just have a crazy, no, insane dream?" I inquired.

"It's very true Dib boy, somehow you're related to me. It probably has to do with the prophecy…" Zim looked a little distant.

"What prophecy Zim? What's this got to do with me?" I felt so confused now.

"There was a prophecy, actually told about 100 Earth years ago, that's only about ten in Irken. Anyways, it foretold of a race known as the Chibas from Planet Miare taking over the in progress Massive. Not only that but afterwards they were supposed to create the downfall of all Irkens.

"It said that our only hope would be a small Earth boy who was related to a defect Irken. At the time we didn't know what exactly 'Earth' was, but they did know which of us was a sad excuse for an Irken," I noticed him hang his head in shame.

"Right now, Dib monkey, the Massive is being attacked by Planet Miare's inhabitants. You're apparently the Earthling the prophecy was talking about…" I was taken aback by this all.

I just stared open mouthed at my nemesis, "W-wait, I'm supposed to save a race I'm trying to eliminate?" Zim gave a slight nod, a flash of worry crossed his face, "N-no… No way…

I'm not sure whether it was this situation in general, or the horrible look Zim had on his face, but I snapped. I crashed, fell, and burned; I took one last look at the Irken, and ran. I barely noticed this time when I smacked my house's door.

I fell to my knees, somewhat from pain, but mostly from the rush I still had. I sat there pondering for quite some time; I heard the door behind me open and beeping follows it. Gaz stood there for a while, watching me rock back and forth on my heels; I barely noticed her.

I was lost deep within my own head, I just wasn't sure what was going on anymore. First I find out I'm related to my worst enemy, and then he tells me I have to save his people. Just impossible, how could this suddenly be happening.

I was supposed to grow up, expose Zim, get powers from 'shoe' aliens, and then become a paranormal investigator. I was supposed to live a semi-normal life; I was going to die happy. Without a worry for my world…

Instantly I was overwhelmed, either that or Gaz hit me. Which way it was didn't matter as I was out in seconds… Left to dream about destiny's weird twist.

…..o

**Dib fell asleep again! What's wrong with that kid? Hope I'm keeping you guys entertained, even if this chappy is a little short…**

**Live on**

**Syn **


	4. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim**

**I'm sorry for another short chapter. I'm rushing to think of an ending. I only have it up to the climax. I have a profile on my poll, or you can tell me here.**

**Kill the Chibas, or make them slaves to Irk?**

…**..o**

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

(Dib's POV)

I was in some sort of eternally dark room. I could barely see my hand in front of my face, there was no light. It wasn't that I was afraid of the dark, but the fact that some ominous presence was here.

I stood perfectly still, shivering a bit in fright. And then something appeared in front of me. It was a small almost cat-like thing. It had humongous paws and ears and was about the size of Zim. It's most notable feature was it's four tails.

It stared at me with two big pink colored eyes. It looked so cute I wanted to pick it up and make its sad face go away. That was until the expression hardened on the cream colored things face.

Its fur fluffed up to make it about twice as big, it's tails all sprouted scythe-like blades, and three deathly sharp claws unsheathed from each of its paws. What scared me most was the fangs now hanging out of its mouth anda dark bloody red glow that came from his eyes.

"Die!" and then it lunged.

I quickly dodged and started running. The thing kept on coming after me. More followed.

Their were red, blue, black, even purple! Every color of the rainbow was trying to beat the snot out of me! I continued running until my chest was heaving and I couldn't make it any farther.

I staggered a little and tried to continue walking, but something appeared in front of me. I noticed it lloked like Zim… it was Zim!

He was chained to a wal by his wrists and looked pretty beaten up. One arm was twisted backwards, there was a scar that traveled the length of his head. His clothes were torn and green blood was dripping from them.

Worst of all was when he raised his head. His eyes, they weren't there. Just empty sockets the had blood running from them as well. I jolted backwards only to gain growls from the ever present death rainbow behind me.

"Why, Dib? Why wouldn't you help me? Does it please your pitiful human mind to see me like this?" Suprisingly not a word from Zim's mouth was barked. All was completely calm in his voice.

"Does it Dib?" An array of squeaky voices from behind me said.

The little furballs turned back into their dark forme and lunged, but they weren't after me. A bubbling scream came from the dying Irken in front of me.

I couldn't anything, my legs and arms wouldn't move. I just watched as the little kittens devoured my brother.

…..o

**The reason this was updated early is because it's the chapter you didn't get last week due to me not being home. I promise one this week though. I don't think my chapters will get much longer though…**

**Once more BTW Tell me by voting on my poll or right here**

**Death to the Chibas or New Slaves for Planet Irk?**

**Live on!**

**Syn**


End file.
